For sealing underwater oil wells, two major problems need to be overcome:                First, the immense pressure of the oil flow coming out of the open oil well pushes all elements that are attempted to be pushed into the oil well for sealing it away. This results particularly from the high oil pressure in combination with a relatively large diameter, for instance an oil well tube having an inner diameter of 20 in.        Second, since the oil well is located deep below the water surface, the oil well is difficult to access due to both the distance from which any sealing equipment has to be operated, as well as due to the high water pressure requiring special equipment. This second part of the sealing problem makes it in particular difficult to apply the forces needed to counter the high pressure oil flow to apply a sealing element to the oil well.        
It is an object of the invention to create an oil well sealing device that is capable of sealing underwater oil wells.